


Silly Us

by DaughterOfInkAndLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny situations, Maybe a little bit sad at first, Silly Dean, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAybe seeing old "friends" won't always cheer you up, but whenever you're sad Dean Winchester will always be there to make everything better.</p>
<p>Just a little fluffy piece someone requested on tumblr.<br/>You can request stories here http://impala-oneshots.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Us

“Hey babe you’re…” said Dean trying to get your attention as you walked past him on the way to your room 

“Not now” you wiped your tears with the back of your hand and kept walking, making a bee line to the safety of your room.  
Everything had started well, an old “friend” was in Kansas and she wanted to see you so, of course, going down the nostalgia road you agreed. You hadn’t seen her in years and you thought “Why not? It’ll be nice to catch up, I mean, in college she was kind of…uhhh…rude, but everyone changes” 

Turns out it wasn’t that nice. And she hadn’t changed. She didn’t know about the hunting life you had taken after you left college, so you had to pretend that you had a white picket fence and an apple pie life, you told her about your boyfriend Dean and about your other friends, Sam, Kevin, Charlie, Cas, and of course you left out everything about the monsters, out.   
She told you how she was going to get married, how she had lost weight, how her fiancé was a successful doctor and how her life was simply perfect. Then it all went downhill 

“Hey Y/N…have you gained weight?” she asked with a smile that tried to mimic concern 

“Umm…no? I don’t think so” you looked down and frowned. Had you? Maybe with all the crappy junk food you had been eating…

“You look like if you did…maybe you gained just like…8 pounds” you looked at her and blinked a few times “But if you lost them you would look as good as me!” you nodded slowly and tried to smile 

“Yeah…well…you look great!” she smiled and nodded 

“I know, and that is because I take care of myself, you should do it too!” she placed her hand on you tight and gave you the most sinister smile a suburban girl could muster 

“I-”

“And I don’t mean just losing weight honey, I mean you could go to the salon sometimes, I’m sure Dean would appreciate it” she tapped your knee and you sighed 

“You know what…I have to go, Dean and I have some things to do and- “ you stood up and she smiled again

“I know truth hurts honey but-“

“No, seriously I have to-“

“Honey…don’t try to hide it, it’s okay, you have a great personality, but if you want that Dean to stick with you, you have to make some changes-“

“You know what? I wasn’t even going to come, but I though Hey! Maybe that stuck up bitch has changed since college but obviously you haven’t, and I really have to go back to Dean so…bye” and with that you got up and left without another word, of course you had offended her and she followed you out of the little café 

“AT LEAST I’M STILL HOT!” you heard her yell before getting into your car “AND DEAN IS SURELY A LIE!” you sighed and got out of the car 

“THE ONLY LIE HERE IS YOUR ENGAGEMENT HONEY! HE’S SLEEPING WITH YOUR SISTER”  
Of course you didn’t know if he did or didn’t but that would torture her at least for a while, before she could say anything else you got inside the car and sped off.

You usually didn’t let comments affect you, but she had this stupid mean way of saying things that really hit home.

“Ugh” you got under the covers without even taking off your jacket “Bitch” 

“Y/N? Can I come in?” you heard Dean’s voice from outside the door and you got your head under the covers, creating a blanket cocoon 

“No” you said 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want you to see me” you sat up still under the covers and hugged you knees to your chest “Turns out Regan is still a bitch” 

“Hmph, sorry ‘bout that sweetheart” you heard your door creak and a chuckle “See? I can come in and I don’t see you” you felt the bed sink beside you and you could smell his deodorant through the blanket “Now, tell me, what did she say?”

“Mmmm watcha say?”

“What?” you giggled and buried your face in your knees 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself” you shifted a little and sighed “She asked me if I had gained weight”

“Well that ain’t very nice” you nodded in agreement and heard him chuckle “And you feel bad because of that?”

“Well no, she is that kind of person that can make you feel like shit without much” 

“Okay I get it…c’mon sweetheart, look at me” 

You peeped from under the covers and couldn’t stop yourself from laughing at the face Dean was pulling, his eyes were crossed and his cheeks sucked in 

“Dean!” you pushed his shoulder and hid under the covers again 

“Ah! She smiles! Let’s try that again” you peeped again and closed your eyes “C’mon babe! Look at me!”

“No!” you hid under the covers and felt him getting closer “Get away!”

“No I have to find your weakness and that is gonna take me some time…” you giggled and squeezed your eyes shut “Maybe…you feel…pain here?” he placed his hand over your face and you laughed 

“Stop touching my face”

“I’m not touching your face I’m touchin’ the covers” he explained “Or maybe…you feel pain in here?” he grabbed your leg and you shook your head 

“Nope”

“Okay then I’ll have to use my last torture technique” you tensed with anticipation and smiled “Maybe you are…ticklish?” 

And before you could react he started tickling your sides and your neck 

“DEAN!” you tried to move away but the covers stopped you “ST-T-OP!” you laughed and kicked the covers away “NO-hahaha-OO” 

“Say the magic words!” he started tickling your neck and under your arms 

“STOP!” you tried crawling away and he grabbed you by the waist, pulling you to him “AHH!” he kept tickling you without mercy, tears already pooling in your eyes “PLEASE!”

“Wrong magic word!” you screamed and tried to squirm away 

“DE-E-EAN!” he started laughing and stopped tickling you “Why are you so mean to me?” you started laughing out of the sillyness of all of this, Dean trying to cheer you up, making goofy faces and being plainly silly just for you.

“You look gorgeous when you smile like that” he said smirking 

“Shut up” you pushed him and sat beside him “Thank you Dean” he put his arm around you and kissed the side of your head 

“Anything for you sweetheart” you cuddled up to him and smiled 

“Silly you” you murmured 

“Silly us”


End file.
